Morning Juice
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: If there's anything Near has learned from being at the Wammy House, it's that you never question what a Wammy child does . . . MelloxNear.


Warnings: Explicit sex between minors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Authoress Note: I'm so sorry.

- -o0o- -

If there's anything Near has learned from being at the Wammy House, it's that you never question what a Wammy child does. Like Near's own love of toys or Matt's love of videogames. No one knew why they liked what they did; they just _did. _And Near had begun to notice a new trend with a certain blonde.

Every Saturday morning, when Near secluded himself in the Wammy House kitchen (Kids were outside and in the play room and Mello and Matt normally occupied his room) he would play with his toys in the solitude of the kitchen.

One morning, he was met with an unexpected visitor. Near looked up from his dice tower and tilted his head to the side in a silent question when Mello stormed into the room.

'Mello isn't supposed to be here.' Near thought.

For granted, he wasn't either, but the adults had long given up on getting the quiet child to interact with his peers so they normally let Near play wherever he wanted, as long as he wasn't causing a hindrance to the other children. But Mello normally avoided the kitchen on Saturday morning, probably because Near was there.

Mello made a beeline for the refrigerator, completely ignoring Near in the process.

He didn't knock over the tower of dice, Near noted, which was unusual for Mello. The aforementioned blonde grabbed a carton of orange juice, another thing that they weren't supposed to do, and proceeded to drink out of the carton.

Near blinked. They definitely weren't supposed to do that. He honestly never understood Mello's infatuation with breaking the rules. It seemed that if there was a rule to be broken, Mello would be all over it like white on rice.

Mello finished his drink, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put the carton back in the refrigerator.

Near internally winced. That was very unsanitary. Mello then left the kitchen, once again ignoring Near.

_Odd._

It continued like that for the next few weeks. Mello would come in, drink his orange juice (From the carton, Near thought with a disgusted shiver) put it back and left without paying any attention to Near. This just made the white haired child even more curious.

One day, the younger boy asked why Mello drank orange juice every and only on Saturday morning.

"'Cause it's good for you." Mello replied before putting it back, taking a bite of his chocolate (_Ewwww._) and leaving.

Near frowned. For some reason, he was dissatisfied by that answer. He somehow doubted that Mello cared about his health that much.  
He asked again the next week.

"It helps the hangover."

Near blinked. "You aren't old enough to drink."

Mello shrugged, put the orange juice back and left.

It became sort of a game for Near to amuse himself with. Each week he would try to guess the reason that Mello drank orange juice. It would certainly be different each time.

"It's good for the sex."

Near looked up at Mello with raised eyebrows. Okay. He wasn't expecting that.

That time was different though. Mello directed his gaze at Near for probably the first time since the entire routine. He put the orange juice back into the fridge and stood in front of Near's pyramid of cards.

"Why do you care?"

The meticulous twirling of white hair ceased. "I don't know."

Mello scowled and proceeded to kick Near's card pyramid. He then stormed out of the room. In the midst of the cards floating down to Earth, the younger boy sighed. He would never understand the blonde.

-o0o-

That night, Near awoke from a loud noise in his door. Groggily, he sat up in bed with a silent sigh. Mello was standing underneath the doorframe, half leaning on it. Near glanced at his night stand where his digital clock read 2:20 am. Honestly, did that boy have any sense?

"Near . . ." Mello drawled out before stumbling his way across the room to Near's bed.

Near could tell that Mello was drunk (Never mind that he was thirteen) before the scent of alcohol came off of Mello like a toxic wave. The blonde pushed back Near's covers and clenched the boy's white pajama top in both hands.

"Bastard." He growled, hovering just above Near's face. The reek of alcohol was becoming overwhelming and Near began to wonder, in his drunken state, if Mello would make an attempt on his life. He could always scream, but Near doubted that at that hour if anyone would be able to hear him.

"I hate you."

Near didn't get a chance to calculate what would happen next before the blonde's lips forced themselves against his own with a bruising force.  
The kiss was suffocating and overpowering, yet hot. It set Near's body aflame at the unaccustomed contact.

He tried to push Mello away, but the blonde was too strong. Near's lips parted in a silent gasp when he felt a heavy weight on his mid-section. Mello was straddling him.

A tongue was thrusted into his mouth. Hot and wet, it swirled around inside of him enticing his own tongue to respond. Near tasted beer, chocolate and . . . orange juice. What a surprise.

By the time Mello broke the kiss, Near's face was flushed pink. Why was the blonde doing this? It was so uncharacteristic. Then again, every time Near thought Mello wouldn't do something, the blonde somehow always proved him wrong.

"Mello-"

He didn't get in another word before the aforementioned attacked his lips again. But it wasn't as nearly fierce as before. Near supposed in Mello standards it would be considered "gentle" with the blonde nipping and sucking at his bottom lip. He felt a cool hand snaking its way up through his pajama top, fingertips caressing and scraping against the smooth ivory skin. Near began to feel very warm. Not just in his face, but below his stomach, between his legs.

Then Mello giggled, yes _giggled_, giving the smaller child a reminder of how drunk he was. That didn't deter the strange heat in Near's groin, though. In fact, it just increased when Mello's mouth moved to the white haired boy's neck. Lips pressed against and began sucking the pale skin. His teeth lightly grazed the now pink swollen area.

Near couldn't help it, he let out a small gasp and felt Mello's smile against his throat. He sat up; blue eyes scanning over the boy he currently straddled and broke into a wide grin.

"Your nipples are so hard," He slurred. "I wonder how its gonna be down there."

Near didn't have time to ask Mello what he meant by that before the blonde began tweaking an erect nipple underneath the fabric of his pajamas.

He gasped.

Near had no clue that something like that would feel so good. He unknowingly leaned into Mello's touch before the blonde decided to rip apart to the buttons on Near's top to get to his chest. The smaller boy frowned at the method to get his top off, but let out a small whimper when a tongue slid across a perk and pink nipple and a finger rubbed against the other.

The strain on his pajama bottoms was getting quite ridiculous. What was going on down there?

Mello suddenly looked up and studied Near's facial expression (As well as a drunken man could) before abruptly biting down on a nipple he was formerly licking. Near's reaction was a shocked cry of pain. Why did Mello do that? It was like he was playing his own little game of "What sound effects can Near make?"

After a brief moment of silence in which they both seemed in thought, the smaller boy began to squirm. As fun as it was to be lying underneath the blonde, it was starting to become unbearably uncomfortable. Especially with that strange throbbing sensation in between his legs and that thing pressed into his stomach.

And the longer he sat there, the more convinced Near was that, that incredibly hot, stiff thing belonged to Mello. Of which who was getting off of his waist to sit between the smaller boy's legs.

Near knew he probably could have escaped during the transition, but part of him wanted to see what the other boy would do. He hadn't really attacked him so far, and Near was curious as to what they were doing.  
Mello seemed to evaluate the smaller boy once more and Near realized something different with both of them. They each had bulges in each the crotches their pants. That would explain why it felt so cramped down there.

Mello began kissing him again, this time down his belly button and the pressure on Near's thing began to grow. He whimpered and spread his legs, hoping to relieve the feeling.

The blonde grinned and averted his attention to the smaller boy's clothed erection. Near felt his face flush pink again. He wasn't sure what Mello was about to do, but he suddenly felt nervous. He had never felt that before, except for maybe the time he first met L. His heart was beating furiously as he swallowed.

Why did it feel like his whole body was on fire?

He was brought out of his thoughts when a small gust of cool air hit his lower regions. Mello was removing his pajama bottoms and underwear, leaving Near feeling quite bare.

Especially with Mello's face so close to his "discomfort" and his breath blowing warm air on Near's dick. The smaller boy whimpered as he felt his cock twitch in response and spread his legs wider. It was becoming quite painful.

"Mello . . ."

The blonde looked up at Near again with that lopsided drunken grin. The normally composed child was a sight to behold. An ebony gaze was transfixed on Mello, thick with lust and, strangely enough, curiosity. His chest heaved up and down, nipples hard and pink.

Even in his clouded state, Mello could tell that Near had never done anything like this before. Hell, he probably didn't know what was going on with his body in its heavily aroused state. Of course Mello would help out with the "learning experience." Plus, the whimpers Near were trying to hide were absolutely delicious. He wanted to hear more.

Near squeaked as Mello's hand roughly grabbed his cock. Fingers wrapped around the flesh rubbing it slowly, far too slow for Near's pleasure. He shuddered as finger tips slid across the underside of his member. It made his toes curl with pleasure. Despite the smaller boy's impressive vocabulary, nothing came to his mind of how fantastic it all felt.

Near's heart fluttered like a caged bird and he could feel the pulsating of his dick as Mello continued to torment it. It felt so good, so unbelievably good when Mello's thumb came in contact with the weeping head of his member. It swirled around the reddish tip, and drops of pearly liquid began to appear.

Near bit his lip. It was starting to feel too good. Painfully good, to the point where Near's already swollen lips where bruised from biting.  
He didn't want it to stop though. Certainly not stop, but he needed to release that pressure that had built up.

Near could have sworn that pressure increased ten-fold when something slick slid over his dick. Mello's hand and warm breath were nothing in comparison. His lips parted in a loud moan when the blonde's mouth encased his head. Wet and hot velvet were the only words he could use to describe the intake. And that's exactly what it felt like with his cock sucked in such an envelope of steamy wet heat. Fingers returned to his member, messaging the blood flow upwards as Mello's tongue flicked underneath the foreskin.

Near no longer tried to contain his cries of pleasure and now gripped the bed sheet, almost as if for dear life.

Then Mello did the cruelest thing Near thought he could do at that moment. He hummed. It was low and pulsating. If the smaller boy had believed in God, he would have screamed out his name.

The vibrations spread throughout his cock and settled in his balls. Mello hummed again and Near fought the urge to thrust his hips forward, forcing the other boy to intake more than what he already did.

A smaller part of Near's mind screamed at him for being so barbaric and excepting this . . . whatever Mello was doing. The other part was obviously enjoying it and in charge of his vocal chords as he let out another moan.

"Mello . . ." The gasp was almost needy then. He needed the blonde to release whatever was causing that feeling. He also flushed at being so dependent on his rival.

As though reading his mind, Mello looked up, extracting his mouth from the other boy. Near whimpered from the lost of heat as his member lay against his stomach, still dripping with saliva and precum.

He began to wonder if Mello would leave him that way.

The wild feral grin that Mello flashed him, told Near otherwise. His hips were being lifted off of the bed with two hands clamped tightly on his bottom. For the first time, now that his mind was given a chance to create coherent thoughts, Near realized how sweaty and out of breath he was as well as immobile. His top, now torn, had wrapped its way around his arms as he rested on his elbows to match the pressure from the raising of his hips. Near was also aware of how loud his labored breath sounded to his ears.

Mello's gaze lingered over Near and the smaller boy began to shift uncomfortably again. The blonde was staring at him like a Hershey bar after he hadn't had chocolate for a while. Did that mean Mello wanted to suck his thing again? Near honestly had no idea why the blonde did that in the first place.

"Ah!"

Mello's mouth returned, but this time to Near's balls, applying light pressure to them. Near was certain something inside of him was going to explode. Then Mello traveled lower and the smaller child's eyes widened with realization.

A finger slid over his pink, tiny entrance, pressing against it slightly. Near gasped.

The finger pressed again, with more pressure, putting itself partially inside of the white-haired boy. A few seconds later, it was all the way in.  
Near squirmed at the strange feeling of something inside of him. It didn't hurt, but felt weird.

That heat returned to the pit of his stomach again.

Mello's finger began to move, swirling and pumping inside of him. Near blushed as his thing twitched back to life. Why did it seem that everything Mello did to him aroused him like some animal in heat?

It brushed against a certain area that made Near groan and spread his legs.

Then as soon as the smaller boy prepared himself to be touched there again, Mello removed his finger leaving Near in the height of his arousal.

"Mello-"

The white-haired child was cut off when he felt something much wetter than a finger graze over his tiny hidden hole.

"Ew! That's disgusting! D-don't!"

Mello didn't listen to him and he soon felt the other boy's tongue push through his entrance. It twirled against his inner walls of Near's sensitive bottom. Precum was now dripping on the smaller child's stomach.

"Don't . . ." He gasped, "stop . . ."

It was just his bottom, but it felt so _good_.

Near just about lost it when a hand grabbed and rubbed up and down his dick. He wasn't sure what, but something was about to burst. It made him want Mello to lick him up more.

The pumping of his arousal the licking inside of him increased until Near felt like he couldn't contain it any longer. He was going to burst, he was certain. He tossed his head back with a loud cry and semen shot out across his stomach and Mello's hand. That was the last thing he saw before drifting into unconsciousness.

-o0o-

"Near . . . ? Near! If you're dead, I'm going to kill you!"

The white haired child blinked open his sleepy eyes when he felt a painful punch to his arm. He looked up to a full picture of Mello with a scowl on his face.

"They told me to wake you up. Its breakfast time and L's here."

_What . . . ? _

Near stared blankly at the blonde and Mello just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

Near continued to stare blankly after the blonde left.  
Shouldn't Mello have a hangover? Near looked down. And his top should have been torn.

_Unless . . . _

Something clicked inside the white haired child's brain. _It was a dream. _  
A faint blush made its way to Near's cheeks when he realized that there was a sticky substance between his legs and on the bed sheet. A wet dream.

He had heard about them, but to have one about _Mello? _He shook his head. Maybe he needed to stay away from the blonde. Near got up and started to pull back the sheets. He'd have to change them now. While beginning to do so, he noticed a strange craving for orange juice.

He _definitely _needed to stay away from Mello.

Suddenly, Near found that he no longer cared to know why the blonde drank orange juice every Saturday morning. No, when you start questioning a Wammy child, bad things happen. A small sigh escaped Near's lips. Now he was starting to sound like the blonde. He had to admit some truth to that though. Some of life's questions were truly never meant to be answered.


End file.
